1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a sensing memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the communication technology and the popularity of the Internet, the requirements of the people on the communication and process of the information especially on the audio-visual data transmission of great capacity and quick transmission speed are accelerated. On the other aspect, under the global competition, the work environment is not limited to the office, but anywhere in the world at any time, at this point, a great deal of information is needed to support this action and decision. Therefore, the requirements on the portable digital apparatus including the mobile platforms such as a digital notebook computer/NB, a personal digital assistant/PDA, an electronic book/e-book, a mobile phone and a digital camera/DSC is increasing significantly. Thus, the requirements on the storage apparatuses for accessing the above digital products increase significantly as well.
Since 1990, the semiconductor storage-based memory is developed, which now becomes a new technology of the storage medium. In order to satisfy the requirements on the continuous increasing of memory along with the storage or transmission of a great deal of data, developing a new type of the memory device is of great importance and value.